Fishing
by Suiko Warrior N-Chan
Summary: [McSumi] McDohl enjoys a tranquil day of fishing. Kasumi watches


McSumi all the way!

---

_**Fishing**_

00000

Midday was a warm affair in the North Window region, even when immersed in the early days of autumn. The sun cascaded its solar light down onto the earth below so that it could dance with grace over all things. Such light struck the dignified structure of Dunan Castle and all of its inhabitants magnifying the vibrant sense of life and hope which all there stood for. Near by at the lake's edge was hardly any different.

The facade of the water's edge was lush with plants and life all moving and swaying as if to a chaotic rhythm put forth by the heavens. Squirrels and mice chatted hurriedly together while bombarding remnants of fallen nuts and the occasional fruit that littered the velvet mat of grassy ground only to quickly scurry away at the presence of a large Cutter Rabbit or other creature. The water sparkled with a shimmer befitting of gods, prompting the fish to dance beneath its glistening surface.

Hardly beyond a set of trees, an overhang loomed no more than a meter over the water. Laxly settled upon the cliff, Tir McDohl sat idly holding a fishing rod out over the water though with little interest of actually catching anything. His mind was more set upon the scenery which instilled a sense of tranquility throughout the young man and made general focus nearly impossible. A content sigh passed by his lips and lightly mingled with the wind. Such serenity and isolation was difficult to come by when involved in liberation.

However, his isolation was hardly complete. Within the evergreens that lined his paradise, someone watched him from a perch. Well hidden in the branches, a ninja sat in utter silence with keen eyes settled almost dreamily upon the young hero. She knew her presence there would be frowned upon if anyone found her and McDohl himself would most likely be a bit disturbed . . . but Kasumi pushed such thoughts to the back of her mind and continued her personal mission of looking at the hero before her.

_Four years . . ._ She thought in a rueful manner as she watched him move to once again cast out the line. _It's been so long since I've seen you Master McDohl. I wonder where you've been for so long._ Kasumi's mind raced with thoughts all centred around him. _Did you not like Toran? Was the call for adventure to strong? Perhaps, I drove you away..._ Her heart ached at the prospect._ Or...maybe the Soul Eater...  
_

The sunshine filled down through thin branches allowing for strands of light to dance upon McDohl. His young face was hardened by experience as were the muscles of his exposed arms. Both the wind and light danced across his features, bringing forth only the most exquisite and handsome parts of his being. A smile grazed his gentle facade and though it wasn't directed at her, Kasumi's heart skipped a beat and her mind jumbled. He had always had the power to take her breath away.

_You haven't changed._ The ninja pondered once she had managed to re-establish clear thought. _Some true runes instill immortality... Is that what the Soul Eater has done to you? It must have. All the hardships you must have faced, and all the burdens that you'll have to overcome...You'll have to live with for all of time..._

A sense of sorrow suddenly gripped Kasumi as she looked upon him. Though McDohl seemed at peace, she could now see the turmoil and pain hidden beneath the surface. The gentle brown of his eyes was hazed with onus and his shoulders carried a weight of an incomprehensible size. A sense of loneliness and fear that had never been present was there, only allowed to be bared when alone. Kasumi had never felt such negative emotions emit from the kind warrior and seeing the truth bared so openly nearly crushed her.

"Master McDohl..." She whispered inaudibly and leaned out onto the branch a slight bit further.

Oblivious to her presence, Tir moved the line back and forth slowly. It seemed he was trying with failing concentration to lure a particular fish to his baitless hook and the attempt gave his face a half frustrated pinch offset by an air of laziness. Kasumi found it rather cute and even in her disheartened state, involuntarily giggled. As quiet as it was it seemed to catch his attention so he stared sharply up at the tree.

The ninja froze perfectly. Only her eyes moved so that she could look down at him in fear of being caught. Silence drifted tensely in the air as seconds drifted by...then moments...

A smile suddenly spread across his lips and barriers were replaced. No longer did a suffocating angst emit from Tir but instead only the attractive silent protagonist feel that made him the savior of the Toran Republic. Such a thing only made Kasumi feel worse.

"Hello Kasumi." He said kindly, the gentle tenor of his voice quiet but clear.

"Konnichi wa, Master McDohl..."

Surprisingly, he turned back to his fishing almost as if ignoring her. Kasumi was rather shocked and found she couldn't move or say anything, only feel the slow approach of hurt and embarrassment. However, before she could fully indulge those emotions, he spoke again.

"The day is so calm and warm." There was a pause as he recast his line once again. "Nothing like a Toran autumn at all. It's comfortable and tame unlike most days we've spent together..."

Together?

He looked up at the tree again with brief hesitation, though smiled the entire time. "Will you help me enjoy it Kasumi? Come down here and try your hand at fishing."

A part of the ninja wished to jump up and down gleefully and another part wished for her to shy away and blush madly like a school girl. The latter emotion overpowered the other causing her face to flush and her voice to catch. "I d-don't know M-master McDohl..."

Anchoring the rod, he stood up and walked over to the tree. "Don't you like fishing?" His voice was as gentle and inviting as the day itself.

"No," She lied. Kasumi had never really been fond of fishing. "I..."

McDohl allowed a friendly laugh to humm in his throat. Without ridicule, he extended his hand up to her. "I'll teach you if you want. It'll be fun, I promise."

There were so many reasons to accept his offer and none to decline it. Before even answering, Kasumi found herself reaching to place her hand in palm of his. "Alright..."

Despite her nimble ninja nature, McDohl helped her down and led her to the waters edge. Still overwhelmed by the offer, the ninja was blushing and avoiding eye contact like mad. She simply couldn't believe he had not only invited her to sit with him, but wasn't angry at her for watching him from a tree.

"M-Master McDohl...?"

Tir lifted a finger to his lips to silence her. Puzzled, she watched as he unanchored the fishing pole and drew back the line, looping it loosely around his hand. It surprised the ninja on how quickly he could do such a thing.

"Here." His voice was that of a gentle informant as he knelt beside her and placed the rod into her hands. She took it of course, but found it awkward once she had to hold the line as well. Ninja had other methods of capturing such prey.

At her awkward grasp of the concept, McDohl leaned over placed his hands over hers for guidance which made them both blush, though her much more vibrantly than he. "Just hold the rod firmly..." His left hand tightened around hers slightly. "Then toss the line out as far as you can." He drew their arms back and paused. Eventually, Kasumi threw the line into the sparkling water and watched as the hook slowly drifted below the surface.

_He's so close..._ She thought almost vacantly, absorbed by his close proximity. _My mind...it's all foggy._ The ninja found herself disappointed when he drew away to move and sit beside her. _Ninja's minds should be clear..._

"Now, all we can do is enjoy the sun and wait." The young hero's voice held the same tranquility as the surroundings. He seemed much more carefree than he had even when sitting alone and it brightened Kasumi's mood. With her there, he couldn't feel completely alone and without purposely intending to, she had done a great deal for him.

"Master McDohl?" Kasumi tried as she shyly moved her eyes to look at him.

He had already been looking at her. "Yes Kasumi?"

"I apologize for-"

"Don't be."

The ninja paused is surprise. She studied his face but found nothing but a thin smirk and dancing eyes. "But I..."

He looked out over the lake quietly as if to gather words. For one who spoke so little, it often took him time to find something that would make sense to say. "You don't need to apologize for anything. You've done so much for me and I've given little in return..." McDohl's eyes shifted down gently as if slightly shamed. "I should say sorry to you Kasumi, I owe you and everyone else so much."

The hurt returned to his face slightly which caused another bout of sadness to well in Kasumi. She didn't want him to be upset or guilty, but rather joyful and vibrant. She held him much too dear to her heart. Her grip upon the fishing rod tightened as she turned to face him.

"No Master McDohl, don't be so hard on yourself!" Her voice was even softer than his, but held an urgent tone he had only heard her use while demanding Rokkaku's assistance. "You led us to our future and inspired us with hope..." Realizing her own outburst she fell quiet again.

The reply to her words was a gentle laugh. "Well...I guess no one gets to apologize then."

A gentle gaze was shared; both sharing feelings through the captivating stare. McDohl's smile steadily grew wider until it was a full faced grin, the happiest expression Kasumi had ever seen the hero hold. Already blushing a light red, Kasumi found she could only mimic the facial gesture with a slightly more timid one.

The moment was shattered suddenly as a loud splash emitted from the water. McDohl jumped and grabbed Kasumi in a protective manner; however whatever had caused the splash had hold of the fishing line. In surprise of the whole ordeal, Kasumi had grasped the pole tightly and as a consequence went flying into the lake, dragging McDohl along with her.

The next few moments were a massive blur of confusion. During the submersion Kasumi had been separated from McDohl. Quickly, she broke free of the waters surface and moved to a shallower area where she stood spluttering and hacking mindlessly. It wasn't long before McDohl was nearby doing the same thing, fighting to inhale proper air instead of water.

"Kasumi, are you alright?" Tir coughed out concernedly.

"H-hai..."

Being the first to regain breath, McDohl stood protectively near Kasumi with his Heaven Dragon Fang Staff prepared to strike down a foe. "What was that?"

As if on cue, a mass of soaked blue cloth dragged itself into the shallows and clung to the overhang. A hand flailed about and pulled at the chaotic mess desperately. A mop of hair appeared followed by a white face that began to suck in and gasp for air one the cloth had been pulled away.

Neither McDohl nor Kasumi were expecting what they saw. "Flik!"

From high above on the edge of Dunan Castle's Northwestern wall a voice drifted down. "Flik my love! oh! Sir Flik are you okay!" The loud unchecked laughter created by Viktor's burly voice and the quick chortle of another filled the background, apparently angering Nina. "Oh you two! Lord Flik could be hurt! How dare you push him off!"

Kasumi and McDohl exchanged looks before peering over at Flik again. He had sat down and was attempting to wring himself out. He looked utterly miserable sopping wet. "That's not what I meant by help me..." He grumbled before catching their stare. His eyes narrowed slightly in embarrassment. "...Hello Tir...Hello...Kasumi." If he could of he would have died right there.

Silence. Of which was shattered by Nina's loud obnoxious voice. "Sir Flik dear! Don't worry! I'll come down and fix you right up!"

Flik's eyes grew ten times larger in utter horror. As if it was a matter of life or death he scrambled up and took off, dragging the fishing rod by his boot as he ran.

The laughter sounded again from above and was joined by that of Kasumi and McDohl's. Knowing Flik for as long as they had, they couldn't help but find the cruelty of his fate beyond amusing. When Nina arrived they stilled their laughter long enough to point her in the wrong direction and held it only long enough to assure she wouldn't hear them.

"Poor Flik..." Kasumi said as her laughter trailed off to a gentle giggle. "The poor girl won't leave him alone."

McDohl shrugged. "I feel sorrier for Nina. She's madly in love with someone who could never return her feelings."

"Hmm...I hope I never end up that way." Came the gentle whisper.

Tir smiled as he very calmly returned his weapon to its rightful place upon his back. "You never will be."

The two exchanged another entranced look before McDohl went on his way, leaving Kasumi to ponder just what exactly he had meant.

00000

Read and Review Please


End file.
